Storm of Stars
by Halloween's Phantom
Summary: Hemospectrum Swap AU. Your name is Eridan Ampora and you'll do anything to survive, even if that means you have to kill.
1. Anything To Survive

**Disclaimer: Nothing but Ocs.**

**Warnings: Blood, AU, Ooc, Violence, Angst, Humor, Fluff, Romance, Language, Etc.**

**Pairings: Any person to be paired with Eridan- Vote perhaps? Information at bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p>You crawl through the bushes, ears open to every sound. The spear you hold in your hand is light weight, a worthy weapon of the forest no troll even dares to enter, much less live in it like you do. Your purple eyes peer over the rock, eyes focused on the white creature grazing on the leaves. It had a trunk, which was pushing leaves into it's fanged mouth. It's hands were that of a meowbeast. You lick your lips. This one is fat and will last two weeks.<p>

You crawl out from behind the rock, creeping closer. You hold your arm up with the spear, eyes narrowed onto the beast. You pause as it stops eating. You hold still with bated breathe, before the creature turns it's head. You have only just a moment before it sprung into action, it's paws swiping at you. You dodge, stabbing at it with the spear. You manage to get it lodged into one of it's masculine legs, green blood seeping out of the wound. You pull the spear back out, listening to the squelch it makes. Your eyes are fixed on the wound, before you look up to the beast.

It swipes at you again, this time out of fear and pain. It manages to cut your arm, making purple blood flow out of the wound. It's eyes widen at the color and it makes to bellow out a call, but your spear is lodged through their voice box before they can even open their mouth. Instead, a gurgle escapes it and the creature falls to its knees, green flowing from the wound. You pull the spear out, with just a tiny hint of difficulty. You raise the sharpest edge of your spear before you swing it down, the blade sinking into the throat and effectively cutting off it's head.

Your stomach growls at the prospect of food and you pick up the beast to the best of your abilities. You hear something in the bushes and you push the creature onto your back, before you leap behind some trees. You are decently far enough from the location of the accident, when you hear an agonized cry. Like losing a loved one. You know that feeling all too well.

You drag the creature's body to a pond, dropping the thing into it. You set to scrubbing it off in the shallows, while batting away little greedy things that think they're getting a free meal. Once you are sure there is no scent on the prey you have killed, you tug it onto your shoulder, and walk up a dirty path. It takes you maybe thirty minutes, but you have reached a cave.

The cave looks dangerous, what with the sharp rocks littering the outside. There is a door on the cave entrance and that is exactly where you head to next. When you are there, you knock four times on the door, each in a different tone, before you open the door. There, you are met with a smiling troll with a certain sadness in her eyes, one that you feel deep down. Because you just killed a Lusus of a young troll, who'd have to grow up living without one, just as you two did.

So you don't bother saying a thing, since you two know what each other is thinking. You glance at her tyrian purple eyes. Her long black hair cascades to the back of her knees in a curly tangled mess. Cracked pink goggles hang around her neck. Her black tank top is ripped up the sides, but in a better condition than yourself. Her black skirt is ripped up one side, the side she sleeps on. Her horns are sharp and they stand up, but tilted back.

Without looking in the mirror, you can tell what you look like. Your black hair is in your face more than half the time, in wavy tangles. There is a shocking purple streak that never goes away, giving out your blood color. You try combing your hair regularly, and you even try using water to slick it back, but nothing works, so you let it do it's thing. Your shirt is only barely clinging onto your swimmer's figure. Your pants are in better condition, making it to the knees where they are ripped there. Your horns are zigzagged, facing back, and resembling some like lightning or waves.

You both have issues with how you two look, but you can't risk heading for the city- in fear of being culled for being seadwellers. The Condesce, former empress, had messed up pretty badly, and it ended up with her getting culled. The lowbloods, now highbloods, became the head and started killing anyone who opposed to that. Most of which were highbloods, now lowbloods, almost all of them being seadwellers. Soon, they just began killing seadwellers in general, not caring if they were innocent or not.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, you are nine sweeps, and you are a killer. Your moirail, the only one you trust, is Feferi Peixes. You share a hive with her, which is merely just a cave that you both have to guard constantly. You lost your lusus when you were younger and you can't remember what happened.

You used to be full of pride, despite your blood color, but years of surviving different situations has turned you cold. You are smart, full of knowledge, and you tend to think about things before rushing into the situation. You are strong, but you do not look it. You hardly ever go swimming, because you have a secret passion for it, but you do not want to be exposed. You have a gentle side that is shown only to Feferi, because you have trust issues, and she is the only one you are close to right now. You are passionate when it comes to romance of any kind, but you are a slow starter. You have tons of patience.

Feferi, however, could care less about blood color. She is bubbly, where as you are serious. She loves learning and knows many things, but it doesn't stop her from rushing into things. She makes almost anyone have the feeling to protect her, but she does have a fierce side, where she will take anyone and everyone down if she is threatened, or if you are threatened. She is naturally trusting and forgiving, but she won't tolerate betrayal. She has barely any patience, for her sense of adventure makes her antsy. She freely shows her gentle attitude and she can put up with almost anything without taking too much stress onto herself.

To put it lightly, you two were different, but the same. With that thought, you plop the creature onto the floor, before grabbing a leg and pulling it towards a tunnel. You tug it into a room, closing the door. You tug it to a pool of water. You sink the creature into the cold liquid, feeling a twitch in one of your gills. You ignore it, instead pulling out a knife. You start to skin the creature, saving the skin for a pile, which you will make into a blanket later on. Once you are finished, you drag the morsel back to the room your moirail was at. She averts her eyes as you drag the thing into the room. You cut off a large chunk of the creature, before shoving the rest into a large container which held a bunch of ice and would keep it fresh.

Back when you lived in the city for six months, you had stolen the furniture you needed. You are not proud, but anything to survive, you will do it. With that thought, you shove the chunk into a pan, which was sitting over a fire. You rub your hands together, before holding them palms up towards the fire, feeling some warmth creep back into your fingers. You hear a shuffle from the other, before you feel a delicate hand prodding the wound you had received. She coos softly, "You're hurt." You don't respond as you listen to her get up.

When she comes back, she is holding a herb and some bandages made from leaves. You let her take care of your wound, feeling her lick the cut before she places the herbs over it. You give her a strained smile, sitting down all the way. She sits next to you, hands doing the same as yours. You are not surprised when she starts the conversation again. "Are you okay, Eridan?"

"I'm fine, Fef. Nothin' out a the usual happened today," you murmur, plopping your hands into your lap. She nuzzles her nose into your cheek, and you know the action is nothing romantic, it's just something she had began doing when she was trying to comfort you a long time ago. The action never failed to bring a smile to your face, allowing you to forget the agonized scream you hear, forget the pain you've caused again.

"Mm?" She hums, before she settles her head against your injured arm, her weight resting on it. You feel her grab your arm as she drifts into a dreamless sleep. She had taken some herbs before, you assume. Living in the deadly forest gave a troll knowledge of how to survive without food and without sopor slime.

You try not to jostle her when you reach for your cooked Lusus meat. As you take a bite, you try not to think about the new orphan you have just created. _'Anything to survive._'

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I'm not sure where this story is going. I just figured I don't really write anything bloody or truly romantic. Like one of those dramatic movies. Something like the romcoms that Karkat likes to much, just with some angst and blood. It will have a happy ending, if I get around to finishing it.<strong>

**As for pairings, I'm just going to let you vote. The choices are:**

**Tavros/Eridan**  
><strong>SolluxEridan**  
><strong>JohnEridan**  
><strong>DaveEridan**  
><strong>DirkEridan**  
><strong>JakeEridan**  
><strong>GamzeeEridan**  
><strong>KarkatEridan**

**Of course, if you choose any of the humans, I'm going to have to make them trolls. And I will add more pairings later on. Like for Feferi and such.**

**EDIT: 4/07/12: Spelling and lost words have been fixed. **


	2. Searching

**Disclaimer: Nothing, but a few Ocs- That won't come until later!**

**Warnings: Language, Blood.**

**ALSO!: It seems I forgot to put something at the bottom of the page, last chapter. You are allowed to add pairings on the vote. I don't mind. But I do need votes for trolls with Eridan. This story IS about him, mostly.**

* * *

><p>You are sitting at the table, head in your folded arms, when Feferi sets her hand on your shoulder. The touch is light, but it startles you anyway. You glance at her, pulling your head from your arms. She smiles, but she's got a glint in her eyes. "I have a job for you, for us, Eridan. When you were out hunting a week ago, I went out to the Cave of Grubs- Oh, please don't be mad at me!- I saw that some of the grubs weren't getting chosen," she sits across from you, pleading eyes boring into your tired ones.<p>

"And?" You ask, hand holding up your chin. She giggles, "I think that we should save them from culling! Of course, those grubs are probably gone by now..." She looks noticeably solemn and you reach over with your free hand to pap her cheek gently. "I just thought that the next time, we should sneak in before the drones get there. There aren't many grubs left behind, but they still deserve a chance of life," she grins, her mood brightening at the prospect.

You aren't sure if you want more grubs living in this world, especially if some of the not-chosen grubs were highbloods. However, you aren't as cruel as to let a bunch of defenseless creatures get culled just because there wasn't enough Lusi for them. The one thing that remains is their living style. Grubs are hard to handle if their needs aren't satisfied. It takes more than just food, drinks, and a home. It's more about the area to roam, their playtime, their company, the need for nourishment and love, etc.

"I wwouldn't mind helpin' some grubs, seein' as the drones don't get to the grubs for thirty minutes after the Lusi leavve them...I'm not a Lusus, Fef. I can't take care a grubs as I go out huntin' for food. You're hardly evver here, alwways searchin' for our needed herbs an' stuff," you mumble. She deflates, eyes tearing up. You wince. You hadn't meant to make her cry, but you were just thinking things through.

"M-Maybe we can find another lowblood to help us out? I mean, those aren't hard to find and I can't stand the thought of more innocent grubs getting culled. Finding a lowblood willing to help us out will take care of the food and the grubs will have more attention," she tries again, and she does have a point.

With more help around the hive- if you can really call it that- you could hunt less, spend more time watching a grub, and perhaps the lowblood will have high enough blood to get a job in the city. Said city isn't too far from the forest, but it's a rough trip getting there. With more than one lowblood, there would be enough to switch shifts in hunting, herb searching, and protecting the hive with the grubs. It was a decent idea, but you'd have to search for a lowblood before even looking for a grub in the Cave of Grubs.

"That's an idea. Wwith more than one lowwblood to help us out, wwe could probably get more wwork done on the hive." You mean to say this as a speculation, not something to get Feferi's hopes up. But her eyes light up in a way that is just Feferi and you can't bear to put that down. Man, you are such a sap for her.

"It's a plan!" You try not to feel like this is a bad idea, but no matter how you look at it, it probably is. With that, you are tugged from your chair and pulled over to a makeshift bed of moss. She gently pushes you into the moss, before settling into it herself. She tugs the blanket around both, handing you a bitter herb, while shoving her own herb in her mouth. You take the herb and eat it, before laying your head down. The last thing you feel is her snuggling into your chest.

* * *

><p>When you get up, it is time for you to head to the city. You grab a ripped cloak and you decide you will have to steal a new one, unless you wish to be noticed, and that's something you really don't want. You kiss Feferi on the cheek and stalk out of the cave. It's dark and possibly the worst time you could be out, but this time you have brought your gun. The spear was not meant for quick killing, but more of the silent. Your gun is flashy and will get you noticed from other Lusus or creatures in the forest, alerting them that they shouldn't come to this area.<p>

You are taking your gun because it is indeed a quick kill. Just one shot and the thing could blow massive holes in your body, leaving you to die of blood loss. You had to be careful about when you use it, though. Of course, the other bright side to your weapon is how you can threaten someone with it and they are more likely to be swayed.

You creep down a dark path, before you trudge farther into the forest. Despite being there for travelers, the path is the worst place to travel. You are silent as you walk, used to the forest's ways. You make sure to hold still every time you hear something rustle the bushes or the tree leaves. Your eyes catch sight of a bunch of sharp rocks and you are entirely sure you're almost half way there.

This is where you tug on the cloak, making sure to pull up the hood. Your horns go through the holes on top. The hood hides your face in a bunch of shadows, but you're able to see. This was for protection, strictly because your eyes give your blood away. You never went near the city, unless there was some sort of day where trolls left it for some sort of reason, like the emperor calling for a speech. You would never make Feferi go to the city, either.

It was mostly because the city was full of trolls that could and would make you bleed if you made the slightest threatening move towards them. You could handle your own, but the risk of getting wounds was still on your mind. The slightest drop of you purple blood is enough to get you culled. You've heard of seatrolls getting rid of their fins, which hurt pretty fucking bad just to scratch. You've also heard of trolls stitching up their gills, which could hurt even worse than removing your fins.

It didn't stop them from getting culled, because of their blood, so they did it in vein. But you hope, one of these days, there will be a time that there will be no more bloodshed. Or at least, you can come out of the forest and live among the others without being culled. That would be very nice. In fact, you think of a life where you can finally pamper yourself and you can watch Feferi have all the friends she could imagine. Until that day, you'll have to keep the usual routine.

You clamber onto a rock, the sharp edge scraping your hands. By the time you get to the other side, you'll have to bandage them. You place your hand on a large rock next to you. You reach out with a foot and test it against the next stone. You climb across, tipping to the left, where you panic and jump onto another rock. You tip again, and soon you find yourself jumping across every rock in sight.

When you land on the ground, your hands are only mildly bleeding, the purple liquid collecting in the seams of your palms. You let the blood drip to the ground, before you tug at the hem of your cloak. Honestly, the thing went passed your feet, so it didn't matter if you ripped some of it and wrapped it around your hands. Task finished, you continue on your journey. It wasn't too long, but the obstacles are enough to make time roll on quickly.

As you come into town, everything looks so much better than you. Everyone is pampered, there is technology everywhere, and trolls are staring at you. After all, hardly anyone covered in a black ripped cloak comes into town and it's quite suspicious. Trolls are everywhere. Just the amount is enough to send shivers down your back. From just the sight of them, you can tell most are highbloods. There are few middlebloods.

The best place to start is the rough part of town. With that, your bare feet pad quickly and quietly towards that abandoned part of town. You used to live there, before you got bold enough to move to the forest with Feferi. You knew it's alleys and shortcuts like you knew your gun- and you've had your gun for years. The place was where lowbloods went to hide, though it was so obvious. You had always thought going to the abandoned part of town was way too easy for the highbloods.

You glance at the rough part of town. It was empty. That was new. There were always some trolls wandering around. You stretch out your hearing, trying to listen for any kind of noise. You had an advantage. You hear a shuffling noise and you creep over to an alley. When you peek in, you are disappointed by the sight of a rat Lusus. Where did all the lowbloods go? Now what are you supposed to you? You had considered there would have been a chance where you'd have to go to middlebloods for help, but you really hadn't wanted to.

You sigh, leaning your head against a brick wall. You really just want to scream, but if you did, it'd alert someone. You turn to rest your back against the wall, before your push yourself up. You are just about to give up when you spot a pink scarf fly around the corner of a building. You grin, pushing yourself up. Next thing you know, you're giving chase.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: 407/12: Fixed some grammar mistakes.**

**Votes:**

**Sollux/Eridan- 2**

**Tavros/Eridan- 1**

**Gamzee/Eridan- 2**

**Karkat/Eridan- 1**

**Eridan/Vriska- 1**


	3. Seers Have Light Too

**Disclaimer: Ocs only.**

**Warning: Violence, Language, Blood, Character Death, Species Swap, Almost Insanity,**

**Fun Fact: The title of each chapter gives a hint of who you'll be meeting next. It has nothing to do with the chapter itself.**

**Important!: That brownblood is not Tavros!**

* * *

><p>You come to a halt, frantically looking around. That pink scarf had disappeared completely and it was all you could do not to scream like a little wriggler. You sigh through your nose, turning around. You start to head back. There were a few places you could try to find lowbloods. They were all small little joints that highbloods never bothered to go to. In fact, you don't even want to go there, but if you don't, there is probably no other way you could find lowbloods without manually going out and looking for some.<p>

It's only when your blood sprays across the ground, do you realize there's company. Damn it, you shouldn't have been so engrossed in your thoughts. Your eyes shoot upwards to the brown blood who was gaping at the color of your blood, just a few feet away. In his hands was a loosely held whip. You are now aware why others are not out. He was probably out to cull. A twinge in your gut twists and suddenly, you want someone else's blood. Preferably the brown blood's.

With a sick smirk, a gun appears in your hands. The brown blood flinches, lashing his whip out. You dodge, positioning your gun. You aim at his chest, even as he lashes out again. You shoot, a bright wave of white shooting from the gun. The whip slashes against your leg wound, making it deeper. You feel no pain, too much into killing the brown blood. Speaking of which, the highblood is on the ground, missing his arm. You had blasted through it. You had aimed at his chest, but he dodged.

You step closer and he growls. You jump to the side, blasting off his other arm after he tries to whip you again. You chuckle cruelly as he writhed in pain, his blood seeping out to engulf your own puddle of purple. His blood is enough to cover up the color of your blood. With that thought, you rip your cloak and wrap that piece around your injury. It wasn't deep at all, but it still stung. The idiot's choice of weapon was lame and not at all strong. You then look up, walking slowly towards him, enjoying the fear in the brown blood's eyes, before you vageuly remember a memory of Feferi.

It had been of her placating your insanity. You had been five sweeps, but you were out for blood and when you had found a target, you hadn't been willing to stop. You were very violent with the troll, very cruel. It was the feeling that you had now. Feferi had stepped in and stopped you from harming the other troll, a bit too late because the troll died anyway. But you would have searched for more targets. She had put herself in the line of danger that was you. Fuck, even if she wasn't here, she could calm you. She was the best fucking moirail anyone could have.

You step away from the body, your shoulders relaxing. The brown blood would die of blood loss, anyway. You really were grateful for Feferi, and though you didn't tell her, she knew. She knew and used that to her advantage. She was quite manipulative when she wanted to be. Like the grub thing.

Right, you are way off course, thanks to the random highblood from distracting you from your thoughts. There are several small joints, not all of them bars. The few that you can think of are: The Elegant Talisman, The Drunk Troll, The Wand Drinker, Lowblood Garden Parlor, The Purple Eye, The Dancing Woofbeast, Clanking Chain, and Losing Two Moons. Each place was different and each had a back room specifically for lowbloods. The back rooms were places you could place requests and every lowblood would be able to see what your request is. This was your best shot.

Your favorite place to be was The Purple Eye, mostly because even the Emporer was forbidden from killing seadwellers in there. It was the most popular place for seadwellers. You could find them living there, but nothing guaranteed their freedom the moment they stepped out of the property. You'd go there often, but you were swift every time you left, because even if highbloods didn't know how to get there, you never knew what could happen.

You find yourself observing your surroundings. Apart from the now dead highblood, you spot a street sign. The metal is rusted over, but there are some faded black Alterian scribbles. You are on 'Redmetal Drive.' The name had been changed to that after lowbloods were turned into highbloods, and this area of the city was left forgotten. It was mostly left forgotten because it was an area the used-to-be-lowbloods had spent most of their time. It used to be all bright and happy, because despite The Condesce being a bitch, she had cared about all bloods. Perhaps her getting everyone angry was nothing but mere accident.

You limp, finally getting the shock of pain that you had failed to feel when you were fighting, towards the sign. This sign, believe it or not, held faint memories that you had kept precious. This sign had been the one to save your life when you picked it up from it's place in the ground and bashed it across the face of a yellowblood who had gotten all up in your gills. You're glad it's still here, but you know it won't for very much longer. It got cold sometimes, and you know a troll would burn anything if it meant they could survive the freezing temperatures.

You walk passed the sign, heading down the dirt road. Your vascular pump constricts as you spot some purple blood stains on some of the abandoned houses. You could have been one of them, had you decided to stay here with Feferi. You feel bad for those trolls that passed, but you continue onwards. You spot a hole in the wall of a small brick building and you look around you, making sure no one's watching you as you enter it. It would mean bad things if someone of high blood status found out.

You pick up your pace, stepping over fallen furniture. The building looks ready to collapse, but it's being held up from under ground. The thought of what's holding it up makes you smirk. You find yourself trailing a finger on the barely standing table, finger wiping away dust, as you walk around it. Your eyes are locked onto the closet, of which you open the door, and you enter, your eyes looking up. Despite you wanting to go under ground, you pull the hatch of the ceiling open. A small rope plops out and you grip onto it, climbing into the hole. Once into the dark space, you tug the rope into the hole, closing the top.

Your eyes don't even need to adjust to how dark it is, because you've just been traveling through the dark. You crawl to the right, though there is clearly a wall preventing you from going further. You press your hand on the only piece of metal on the wall and it pricks your hand. It flashes blue, before green, and the wall folds back to let you crawl through. It was a security measure just to make sure only lowbloods got in.

You see a staircase and you crawl towards the opening, which the ceiling is high enough you can walk. You head down the stairs, as quietly as you can. There's about seven flights, but you manage to get down them with only a slight gasp of breath showing your exhaustion. As a troll, you know life is hard, and you've suffered through worse, so you tell yourself to get you wavy horns up. You can't afford to be a wuss- wussy trolls got killed without mercy; meaning they were killed slowly.

You find yourself far under ground, but there is a dim light seeping under some heavy black double doors, and you find your feet trudging towards them . You tug the heavy bastards open and walk in, your eyes burning only slightly at the light. You take in how barely busy it is in there. Eyes are drawn to you, but you pay no mind. Their eyes are probably focused on the brown blood splattered on your cloak, and perhaps the wound you have haphazardly fixed up.

The troll behind the bar counter is one you are familiar with and you are relieved to see they are alive, despite not really being friends. You two had been through a lot and let's just say you two were grubs together. You probably would have been moirails, had he not been drug away against his will. You were pleasantly surprised when you found out he escaped his 'master' four sweeps ago.

The bar is not so much a bar, as it is an underground apartment complex for lowbloods, mutants, and seadwellers. The 'lounge' is merely a few couches on one side, while the other has a few tables and booths. The request board is on the wall next to the bar, with a stack of papers and pens on the table under it. You head to the counter, tugging the hood of your cloak down. The man behind the counter, who you knew personally as 'Adelard Montugi.' Others knew him as Admiral Redvain. The meaning of his last name was nothing more than something that sounded cool and had no real significance.

Adelard has one eye visible, the other gone due to some weird birth mutation in his pupating. His other eye showed off his cerulean blood. His black hair cascaded over his broad shoulders, more visible muscles than you had. His black hair stopped at his waist and was tied into twin braids over his shoulders. His horns curved up, before turning at right angles away from the other horn, before curving downwards. He smiled, showing off tiny sharp needle-like teeth that would have troll laughing if he didn't seem so intimidating.

"Long time no speak, Adelard," you mumble so only he can hear. You're pretty much the only one who knows of his real name and his recognition is clear as crystal. He hands you a fizzy drink you know is not faygo. You take a sip and the taste of blueberries is strong. "Thanks," you mumur. He dips his head, before leaning closer to sniff at you. "You smell good," he takes note and you know he has flushed feelings for you, but you don't return those, which makes you feel kinda bad. But he must be referring to the brown blood you had taken out. Around here, it was a miracle those highbloods were taken out and the smell of their blood was like sweet victory.

"I assume you mean the browwn blood?" You ask and he looks a little put off. You hate playing innocent, especially when you know that turning him down would probably be better for him, but...Something told you it wouldn't end up pretty if you did that and you always trusted that feeling. He nods anyway. You nod back, walking from the counter. You had thought of being his flushed one, because you know first hand how gentle he could be, but your vascular pump never skipped around him. You never felt flushed around him.

You walk over to the request table, picking up a purple pen. There was an array of pens, each in every mutant and not-highblood color there was. Everyone had to use their blood color, or their request could easily be ripped up. You take off the lid, before writing is the neatest handwriting you knew how to do, which is pretty damn fancy, if you say so yourself. Your note says:

'I am a seadweller with big plans. I will be honest, it can be dangerous. But, I'm offering a free hive for as many lowbloods as I can manage, if said lowbloods or seadwellers are willing to help me. Preferably, not lowbloods that won't think twice about turnin' me into the highers. What the task involves is moving into the deadly forest. Any other details will require you to manually come and talk to me.'

It's messy and doesn't hold what you really want to say, but leaving out any other details makes one curious. With that, you tack up the request on the board and move towards a table in the corner, but not before you grab your drink. You plop down into a chair, sipping on the blue drink, not really focused on anything.

Minutes, possibly hours, pass by and you're getting antsy. Of course, you don't show it. You're just getting the feeling your not going to make any progress and that maybe it's time to move onto the next lowblood hangout, before a soft gray hand is set onto the table. It is done to to grab your attention, not threatening you. You look up the obviously feminine hand, meeting eyes that were a shade lighter than Feferi's, suggesting a mutant of lower blood than your moirail's.

A pink head band was situated in that black hair that fell to her chin, behind her horns. Her horns are considerably longer than Feferi's but they curved back just a bit farther. She had fins on the side of her jaw, just as you did. Her fangs were thin and slipped out of her lips, to sit just under her bottom one. Her dress was black and dragged against the ground, but remained clean. Her dress had short sleeves and was over a pink shirt, with a sagging turtleneck just over the collar. Wrapped around her waist was a pink scarf, probably the one had been following. The design on the front of her dress in pink was a skull.

You nod at her and she sits down. With that, you wait for her to begin talking.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: 407/12: Fixed some grammar mistakes.**

**Votes:**

**Sollux/Eridan- 2**

**Tavros/Eridan- 1**

**Gamzee/Eridan- 2**

**Karkat/Eridan- 1**

**Eridan/Vriska- 1**


	4. Slyph Needs Her Space

**Disclaimer: Nothing but minor Ocs.**

**Chapter Warnings: The usual.**

**HERE HAVE A SHORT CHAPTER /sobsobsob/ I would have updated it earlier, but it wouldn't let me log in.**

* * *

><p>You are pleased to see results. You were beginning to think you'd have to go back to the cave. And traveling at this hour would probably take the rest of the night, which meant the sun would be up and everyone knows what the sun could do to a troll. Of course, this didn't mean she'd agree, so you can't go getting your hopes up yet. As she sits down, she scoots over for another troll you hadn't noticed.<p>

This one surprises you. She must be in the middle of the spectrum, like directly the middle. Her Jade Blood was so rare. What gave that away were, yes the reader guessed it, her eyes. Her hair black hair was in an androgynous style, but what gave her away was her shirt- not that you wanted to look. Her horns stuck up into curved points, but the tip of the left horn sharply curved to the left side. Anyway, under her black t-shirt was a black long sleeved shirt. Her skirt was red, ending around her shins. Five silver studs ran up the side of her skirt cover, while the skirt it was covering had ruffles.

Though the outfit was a bit fancy for a troll, it seemed more of a thing she wore casually. The troll sits down by the first troll, both staring at you. "By offering a free hive, many trolls would come for your request. Today is a slow day, so the request takes awhile, but had you came tomorrow, you would have been swamped. Was that your goal?"

You glance at her, and you can honestly say no, because you had not even thought about that. It was entirely true, though. Any troll would want a place to live, especially if it was free. But things came with a price. That you knew well. You put down your glass, "No, I havve honestly not thought of that. Though all the help I can get wwould be much appreciated."

"What exactly do you need help with? What is your request. You did not put much details into it." The second troll spoke. Her fangs makes the 's's drawl out just a bit. You are certain that this question is a proper one to ask. You would have asked the same. You sit back, briefly thinking over how you're going to voice the question. They understand you are gathering your words and thought. They are more patient than Fef, you give them that.

"It involves the recent cullin's of little grubs. My moirail wwishes to savve them, but wwith only her an' I livin' in the hivve, wwe can't wwatch the grubs ourselvves. I livve in the forest so you should understand the task is hard. Herb searchin', huntin', bathin', an' protectin' the hivve wwill be made harder wwith one grub- much less more than that. I havve no intentions of askin' for help wwith the actual grub savvin'. I just wwant someone to help wwatch them," you finally voice out, watching your now half empty glass(1).

You watch as the two trolls glance at each other, as if talking through their eyes. The first nods, turning back to you. "My name is Rose Lalonde, or at least, it is now," she mumbles. You can't understand why everyone was so into creating fake names, but you guess it kind of matched her. The troll next to her introduces herself as, "Kanaya Maryam." You return the favor by introducing yourself.

"Well, the request is an odd one, but we're running out of options. We agree," Kanaya mumbles, looking around, before returning her eyes to yours. You glance around, just to be safe, before staring at her and nodding your head in thanks. It was getting just a bit hot in the place, and you have to tug your hood down. Your hair falls all over your face and over your cracked glasses. You blow some strands away, but they mostly just flutter before staying where they were in first place.

Your scarred fins twitch. You're being stared at and it's not by those in front of you. Your eyes scan around the building again. You're getting paranoid here. It could be your scarred fins or it could be the chip on the side of your horn, but you have a feeling they're staring at something in particular. You don't like how murderous the stare is, either. Your hackles have been raised.

The ladies in front of you decide on something and tug on your sleeve to get your attention. You quickly snap your eyes back to Rose, where she motions to the exit. The exit was in a different direction than the entrance. The three of you stand up, ready to leave. You guys head to the bar, where Adelard lets you into, because his exit is the best. Of course, you ignore his flushed eyes roaming your face, wincing at your fins.

There are more stairs leading down, but only one flight, before you continue down a long narrow hallway. The hallway curves, before straightening. When you come to some more stairs, you walk up them. It's a slow journey, but once you and the girls make it to the top, you spot a door. Making your way to the door, you tap in a code. It opens and you peek your head out. You are in an alley, exiting an old brick building. You tug your hood up, watching as Rose pulls out a cloak and does the same. You run towards the entrance, before you stop, hearing a roar in the distance. And sometimes your feet don't know how to listen to your brain- which was telling you to go the other direction.

Nope, feet are still heading to the roar, and your ears picks up the sound of the girls following. You hope this is important.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. I do not view the cup half full nor do I think of it as half empty. I've heard people say that viewing it half full means you're optimistic, while viewing it half empty leaves you more of a pessimist. I see it as a cup that has yet to be fully drained. If that sounded depressing or something, sorry. I made Eridan have a more pessimist view because of what he's been through and is still going through.<strong>_

_**A/N: I failed at describing Kanaya's hair and horns. But what I really wanted to point out was, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**_

**Fun Fact: Did you know your reviews give me motivation for this story? I'm the type of author who thrives on reviews and when a chapter of my story doesn't get a single review, it makes me feel like I'm not doing my job as a want-to-be-author (I don't like calling myself a wannabe, because I find the term offensive). I'm not selfish, but just even one review can really have me typing out ideas, so it'd be much appreciated if there were some comments about how much you like the story, or something.**

**Also, the votes.**

**My co-author was pretty much like: "I love your story, but the pairings are just kinda weird. I can get why some of them would work out, but... I think some of the voters in your story are just voting for a pairing because they like that pairing. Not that, that's a bad thing, because we all vote for our favorite pairings. Also, a few of your reviews stated why they want that pairing. But, I was just wondering what would make a certain pairing be just right for the story and why. Stuff like that."**

**I hate when Aventi Agent is right. (Aventi is my 7th co-author out of eight and they all barely help me, besides pointing things out U 3 U. No offense, I love them all /shot)**

**So, I thought about the pairings. Here's what I came up with:**

**Karkat/Eridan- People pointed the fact that they were swapped in terms of royalty and it'd be pretty romantic/sad. I would have to agree with that. It's like Knight and Prince were reversed. Personally, this is one of my crack!OTPs, so of course I'm glad it's getting chosen. But I also think this would work out because I've read a few stories about the princess falling in love with a lowly peasant. Only this story is more like the king falling in love with a ferocious warrior. (Current Votes: 2)**

**Tavros/Eridan- They were also swapped. I think that even though Tavros is higher on the spectrum and has more confidence, he's still going to be passionate and caring. Tavros, I believe, does not have a single hate bone in his body. But that won't stop him from protecting or standing up for what he thinks is right. Amirite? (Current Votes: 1)**

**Gamzee/Eridan- I had a hard time thinking of why this pairing would fit. It actually depends on how I make Gamzee's personality. I was going to go to some Zodiac website and go off of the description of Capricorn's personality, but if anyone has any better ideas, just let me know. (Current Votes: 2)**

**Sollux/Eridan- Oh, come on. This pairing is everywhere. And I'm a personal fan of it. If Sollux isn't cocky, Eridan is. they're both so damn full of pride and shit. Ugh. So, I was going to make Sollux cocky as shit, because he's at the top of the spectrum, under Tavros, Aradia, and Karkat. With how vicious Eridan already is, just imagine the amusing things that could happed. (Current Votes: 2)**

**Eridan/Vriska- I'm not a fan of the pairing and I can only see them getting along as Kismesis. But I'll do anything for my readers. I don't know how good this pairing would be, so if you have any ideas, let me know. (Current Votes: 1)**

**John/Eridan- I only imagine that since troll John will be low on the spectrum, they'd get along because Eridan wouldn't hold a grudge against him. That, and John is naturally nurturing. Eridan would need a little love. (Current Votes: 0)**

**Dave/Eridan- This is more of a crack pairing, just as the three below. I can't really think of any reasons why or how they would be together, except they're all mutants, sans Eridan. I guess it'd depend on where I'm going with the story. (Current Votes: 0)**

**Dirk/Eridan- Same as above. (Current Votes: 0)**

**Jake/Eridan- Same as above. (Current Votes: 0)**

**Despite coming up with that, I would in fact like ideas and suggestions.**

**JUST A QUICK FUNNY QUESTION: Does anyone else out there have a dad willing to go get your nails done with you? Like actually get their nails done alongside you? I do and it's hilarious.**


	5. Calming the Bard's rage

**Disclaimer: Only Ocs.**

**Warnings: Violence, Language, Blood, Ooc, A little Gamzee/Eridan,**

**Corbeau: My dad took us all out to get our nails done. Dad, himself, got pink nails with white hearts and some skull stickers(He is not gay). I got dark blue with white hearts and some white dots. My little sister got some black nails, with red hearts, and a white dot in the middle. I got dark blue with white hearts.**

**On the side note- I hate my mother. She called me weak... way to lower my self esteem! D: It's ironic because her patron troll is Vriska and Vriska isn't a troll I like so much.**

**IMPORTANT ABOUT GAMZEE: He is indeed a bit OOC, but I didn't want to make him entirely helpless when he's high- in fact, he won't be high in this fic. He will be described a bit later, but let's just say he's still prone to fits of rage.**

* * *

><p>You had outrun Rose and Kanaya. Of course this was a reckless desicion, but something told you to run to this clearing. It was a downtown clearing which most lowbloods fought at, just for a sparring session. As you stood there, you noticed it had been totally trashed and two highbloods were strung out over the floor. Everything was in pieces, when it came to the stands. You walked forward, your back tingling with a sense of danger near. You continued walking, until hand grabbed the back of your cloak and slammed you into the building.<p>

You had been caught off guard. The troll slammed you against the building and you felt blood come up your throat, dribbling down your chin. You shook yourself out of it, slamming your knee into his stomach. He doubled over with a grunt. His hand was clenched on the front of your cloak and you bit into it. There was a gasp of pain and the troll struggled to free his hand, but you tightened every time he moved. Finally, he stopped struggling, but he let encouraging chirps- trying to get you to let go of his hand with your shark teeth.

You did let go, your tongue slipping out to lap at the blood that rose to escape. He was very low on the scale, if the indigo color is what you thought it was. The troll narrowed his eyes at your actions. Honestly, you had no idea why you just did that, either. Usually when a troll was kind to the other after battle or being caught off guard, it meant you either wanted them to fill a quadrant, or you needed their help. You suppose it was a stupid action.

But it was the right course of action, because the troll's muscles loosened and he took some steps back, his indigo eyes glaring right into yours. You raise your hands, showing you have no use for them, but you will fight back if you have to.

This is about the time where you truly observe him. He has a messy main of black hair that probably does its own thing, hanging around his shoulders. His chest was bare, with a few wounds dripping down his chest. And what a fine chest it is- stop, what are you doing? His pants were odd, being black with gray polka dots. His converse were purple.

The troll eyed you as well, even going as far as to invade your personal space to tug your hood down enough so that he could see, but that the hood was still covering your facial features. His eyes are locked onto your fins for the time being, before his other hand gently skims one of them. That is as far as you'll let him go, and you let him know with a warning growl. Your fins are tattered enough and you know for a fact that most trolls don't get you have to be super careful with those.

The other didn't back off like you expected, studying the scars carefully, before he grinned and stepped away, hands still on your hood. "Those are some wicked ass scars, bro," he rumbles in his chest, grinning away like no tomorrow. The type of troll you disliked the most had to be the type that was unpredictable- but only for one reason. It was an unpredictable troll that ripped your fin the first time.

You flinch as he wipes the blood from your chin. "The name's Gamzee Makara, motherfucker," he grins wider, holding his hand out for you to take. You narrow your eyes, but you take his hand, and he shakes it. "I'm Eridan Ampora," you introduce, because it's the nice thing to do. He nods his head, slowly. You realize he's very laid back when he's not on a rampage.

You hear thudding footsteps and you glance over in time to see the ladies you left behind. You had honestly forgot about them. You apologize, taking a glance at Gamzee, who had stepped back out of your space. You nod at him, before walking to the girls. You can tell they want to know what happened, but they didn't ask. You walked away, leaving the tall indigo-blood behind.

Four streets and three corners later did you notice that you had a follower. Gamzee has been following the whole time. You weren't sure if it was a good or bad thing, but his presence didn't bring any ill intent and you suppose he wasn't a threat for now. None of you said anything as you all walked to find a hotel. You couldn't very well go back and the sun wasn't something you wanted to deal with.

You spot a small little hotel that didn't look like much, but nothing ever did. The four of you walked into the hotel. You were the one to walk up and ask for some rooms. However, they only had one left, so it seemed you'd all be sharing a room. You could just go find a dumpster to curl behind, but the girls tugged you into the room.

There were three recuperacoons, but you didn't need one. You had herbs, remember? As everyone set up, you had to wonder what were Gamzee's motives for following? Was he just bored? Was he really alone? Was he curious? You put a herb in your mouth, settling down the wall, eyes closing. You pulled your cloak around you and let yourself drift.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Sollux/Eridan- 4**  
><strong>KarkatEridan- 4**  
><strong>GamzeeEridan- 3**  
><strong>TavrosEridan- 2**  
><strong>EridanVriska- 1**

**Tavros/Gamzee- 1**

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: You guys are so awesome. I was having a real hard time on this chapter and then I read the reviews and I'm all: 'Sobsobsob I need to finish this chapter!' Thanks you guys/girls!**


	6. In Which The Author Has A Note

Dear Readers,

I know very much that you're expecting a chapter and getting this. I know it's very frustrating. However, I've hit a few huge bumps in my road. I have a lot of things on my To-do list. I've got both my Homestuck stories and my Katekyo Hitman Reborn to work on, not to mention the many more I am writing. I have been in the writing mood, so ideas are no problem. What is a problem is the fact that my family is going through a few huge things. Dealing with a divorce is very stressful on my dad and myself, along with my little sister. What my dad is doing is moving around a lot. It's a very complicated situation I could only _try _to explain. But when it comes down to it, we have moved, and I'm writing this in a Motel 6. I'm not gonna guarantee a house or a job for my dad, and I might have to move again. What goes down will go down. I will try to keep you posted but if I have no internet, I can't...Please understand my situation and please be patient. I'm working on stories. I just can't post them yet.

From,

Corbeau Raven


	7. Breathing The Heir

**Disclaimer: Nothing but Ocs.**  
><strong>Warnings: Violence, Language, The Usual, etc.<strong>

**NOTE: I'm probably gonna go back some time in the earlier chapters and fix my mistakes. :I**

* * *

><p>A snap in the room had you opening your eyes so quick your vision swam. The room was now dark. You scan it, making sure there was nothing wrong. The three you picked up were asleep so it hadn't been them. You look around the dark room, some shadows here and there. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but something had woke you. You wait a few moments, but nothing happens. You do a quick look around the room a fourth time, before closing your eyes.<p>

You steady your breathing and make it seem like you fell asleep. A soft sound of fabric being brushed against had you reaching for the dagger you kept in your sleeve. A few soft footsteps alerts you they are moving closer to where you sat, hunched against the wall. Your body remains relaxed, but the second the intruder reaches for your hood, you launch yourself. Your hand flies to clench around their neck, the other pressing the knife into their cheek, just under their eye.

The sounds of struggle wake up your roommates and they shoot out of the 'coons to see what is happening. However, a gasp from Rose and Kanaya have you stopping. The intruder under you looks harmless. You pull back, but still straddle their hips. The knife is pulled away, but the threat of it still being used was clearly there.

The troll under you has ruffled black hair that goes to their chin. Their black framed glasses sat over their wide blue eyes. Large sharp teeth poked out of his mouth in a large overbite. His horns were in opposite directions, but reminded him about wind. His clothing were nothing more than a blue hooded shirt and some blue pants(1). His hands were splayed upwards, showing no intentions of harming. However, you still feel more than violated, as shown from you still growling. The rumble is loud enough for the whole room to hear and you know for certain that you have never growled as loud as that in, at least, several sweeps.

You can tell he isn't even close to whimpering, despite having an armed and growling troll in his lap and it pisses you off all the much more. However, Gamzee is tugging you off the stranger and cooing in your ear. Your growling only goes down a notch in volume. Rose hops out of her coon to help the troll up. To your surprise, they hug.

"John, that was a very stupid move to pull. What are you even doing here?" Rose murmurs. 'John' laughs stupidly, "Haha! I didn't think about it. I'm here because I heard you're on a mission. I wanted to join." You can tell the female is exasperated. You shove Gamzee's hands away, knife never leaving your hands. You are very tempted to stab the fuck out of this newbie, but instead you march to a corner of the room and crouch down. Your back is to the wall, but your head is in your knees. No one has ever been able to calm you down, except Fef and your Lusus, who is gone now.

Your growling does not stop even once. You drown out the sounds of their peaceful chatting, focusing one breathing. But when your head is touched, you fly up, lashing out. You are pinned to the wall by Gamzee, hands on your wrists. He is purring against your chest even as you struggle. But your struggles are done blindly, so you don't think to use your brains on escaping- the smart way to do things.

You breathe harshly and there's whispering in your ears. You feel a feminine hand sweep over your forehead, thumb rubbing your temple. Another feminine hand strokes your cheek. They're all whispering and fuck if you can understand what they're saying. You must look very wild right now. You try calming down, focusing on the vibration you can hardly feel coming from Gam. But that is changed when someone parts your cloak and you can feel his purring better than ever.

This makes you more vulnerable but the purring is something you've never experienced and it was oddly calming. Feferi couldn't purr- she just wasn't born with the parts to do so. You'd never purred, because purring to yourself was quite embarrassing.

Your body relaxes and the stroking leaves you, just as the body does. You slide down the wall, wound on your leg stinging. You wait for a moment as you fully relax, your eyes focusing better. You notice several frightened faces. You also realize you have snapped unnecessarily. Kanaya turns to the stranger, smacking him over the head. "Ow! I know, I know!" He pouts towards Kanaya, before turning to you and bowing. "I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to see what Kanaya and Rose were doing. When I over heard the fact that she's going on a mission, I couldn't help but want to join!"

You shiver, "Wwhatevver." You couldn't trust the boy as much as you could stand right now, and you're pretty sure you can't stand. Your legs are trembling too hard. But Kanaya and Rose seem to trust him. You put a hand over your forehead, looking at your parted cloak. You hadn't noticed how much of a mess you were before. When everyone begins to settle, you find yourself getting up and getting ready. It'd be a long trip, if you hit any bumps.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Think God Tier without the sign.<strong>

**Votes:**

**Sollux/Eridan- 5**  
><strong>KarkatEridan- 4**  
><strong>TavrosEridan- 2**  
><strong>EridanVriska- 1**  
><strong>GamzeeEridan- 3**  
><strong>JohnEridan- 1**

**Tavros/Gamzee-2**

**Kanaya/Rose- 1**

**Dave/Jade- 1**  
><strong>KarkatJade- 1**  
><strong>KarkatTerezi- 1**  
><strong>EquiusNepeta- 1**  
><strong>GamzeeNepeta- 1**  
><strong>SolluxFeferi- 1**  
><strong>EridanFeferi- 1**  
><strong>SolluxAradia- 1**  
><strong>EquiusAradia- 1**  
><strong>DaveRose- 1**  
><strong>JohnVriska- 1**


	8. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

_I'm so sorry, but as I have it, I will not be able to continue until Saturday or Sunday. I am attending a funeral with lots of drama included._

**_Thanks for reading,_**

_**Corbeau Raven**  
><em>


	9. Bad News?

**It is I, Corbeau the Fanfiction Writer, with some terrible news.**

It's been brought to my attention that stories are being taken down and it saddens me. A writer's first steps are reading. It's not writing that comes first. It's always been the reading. The writer's next step is then writing. I read many, many stories here on FF. It's what got me into writing the stories and stuff you've seen. Many of my fanfictions have been taken down by myself but the thought of someone else taking them down, without permission, kind of twists my stomach. This is our pride, as writers and readers! They're taking it away, aren't they?

What I'm trying to say(instead of ranting like an idiot), is that I feel really bad for every person who's written something on here, only to have their motivation broken, or had their story taken down. The frustrations of that is something I can understand. I've read a lot of stories and I love so many stories on here. Some have been deleted and some are still up, but remain un-updated. Some, are famous stories that were given doubts in the beginning, but became so popular later on. I remember the first chapters of some of them- in fact, I'm glad to say that I still read them.

This is to say, I won't be updating stories for a long while. I want all of this to blow over before I even begin again. To my loyal readers and reviewers, I do have a Skype if you want it, and we can discuss or just chat. I'm super proud to have reviewers and readers who love/loved my stories. I'm terribly sorry to everyone.


	10. NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey there. Corbeau again, with better(?) news.**

**I've currently moved these stories to ArchiveOfOurOwn, simply because that place is better. FF is a joke, honestly. There's about a 100% chance at finding something mocking and terrible. Not to say there isn't very good authors here. But I've been waiting months to get over to that other site and I've spent a year or two reading stories there. This place is sentimental, for sure, because of all the great friends I've made and all the nice reviews. A03 is a nice place, too, however, and I hope I'm welcomed there as I was here.**

**To be find me, simply go into google search, type in 'HalloweenMasquerade on ArchiveOfOurOwn' and you will find me. My newer work, 'Senses and Sweet Seasons' is there as well. I'm sorry if you guys don't like or know about A03. I will be keeping my account, but I will only be answering questions and talking to friends. Updates? Highly unlikely.**


End file.
